


Homecoming

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in schedule leads to a steamy reunion.</p>
<p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 6/7/13. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

 

“I _knew_ you've been using my shampoo!”

She screamed at the sound of his voice in what she had thought was their empty house. The fright knocked her into the bathroom doorframe, her body instinctively shying away from where he leaned against the mirrored closet. “Jesus FUCK you scared me! You asshole!”

“I can smell it. You've totally been using my shampoo.” He kept up his stern accusations but she could see him biting back a smile.

Terrified adrenaline still pumped through her veins and she wasn't inclined to forgive him easily. “Why are you home? I thought you were flying back tonight?”

“Caught an earlier flight. Thought I could catch the shampoo thief red-handed.

She rolled her eyes and _tsked_ at him. “Screw you. You really scared me.”

“Aww, I'm sorry, babe. Lemme make it up to you.” He caught the end of her robe's belt and reeled her in. At the last second, she turned her head, dodging his kiss.

He pulled back in surprise but saw the light of happiness and desire growing in her eyes. Brushing back her wet hair, he slowly lowered his head to press his open mouth to her neck.

“I shouldn't let you, you fucking creeper. Lurking in my house like some kind of perv,” she chastised with a small smile.

“I _am_ a perv. And it's my house too,” he rumbled before gently sinking his teeth into her earlobe, drawing a giggle. With a quick tug, he untied her robe and cool air flowed over her damp skin. He turned her body to face the mirror and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He met her eyes in the glass, serious for a moment. “I'm sorry I scared you.”

“I know. It's OK,” she smiled her forgiveness. “Welcome home.”

He lowered his gaze then lifted his hands to focus all his attention on her breasts. Rolling her head back onto his shoulder, she gasped. He worried her nipples with his fingers and turned his lips to caress her temple, her cheek, her jaw. She tried to turn in his arms, tried to reach behind to cup his ass, but he stilled her. “Let me.” He lifted her hand and placed it flat against the cold mirror, their heat creating a cloud on the shiny surface.

His other hand skimmed down her belly, ghosted over her hips, stroked up her thigh. “Don't tease,” she whispered.

They both watched as his blunt fingers parted her swollen lips. They both sighed as he slid through her wet heat. He pressed the length of his fully-clothed body against her back and ground his erection into her backside. The closet door groaned against their weight and her legs trembled. As he worked quick, light circles around her clit, her breath escaped in quiet whimpers. With astonishing speed, she was coming hard, her body clenching, a brilliant pink flush spreading over her skin. He breathed encouragement into her ear, her hair damp against his cheek.

When her tremors and his fingers slowed, their eyes met again in the mirror and, after a beat, they burst into laughter.

“I miss you when you're gone. That's why I use your shampoo, you creep.”

“Well, I'm home now...” he replied, steering her toward the bed and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback!


End file.
